dcuaomfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Showcase: Green Arrow
DC Showcase: Green Arrow was a DC Short released with Superman/Batman: Apocalypse in 2010. The script was written by Greg Weisman, a writer who that same year became the main showrunner for the animated series Young Justice. Plot The short opens to Oliver Queen driving into the edge of an airport and calling his girlfriend Dinah Lance (Black Canary) to tell her he is on his way -- while playing with an engagement ring in his hands. As Dinah does not answer her phone, Queen simply apologizes for being late, hesitates a moment and then ends with saying he'll meet her in baggage claim, berading himself afterward for not ending with saying he loves her. As Queen exits his car to meet her, he sees a man he recognises below and quickly confirms on the JLA Database with his cell phone that this man is one of his main rogues: Merlyn. The story cuts to the security detail of a Princess Perdita, of the country of Vlatava, who are holding back a crowd to give her room as she arrives in the very same airport. Once security signals all is clear, Perdita crosses the main room with main guards surrounding her. Suddenly, an assassin posing as a member of the press shoots one two of the guards down and in the panic of the crowd, another assassin attacks the rest of the guards and chases Perdita up an escalator intending to kill her. Just before Perdita is shot, an arrow falls from above, creating a smoke cloud that Green Arrow appears from, attacking the first assassin. Once both are dispatched, Arrow goes to Perdita and introduces himeself before more guards comes and shoot them, forcing the duo to retreat to safety. Using a sonic arrow, he bursts open the nearby windows and takes the Princess outside to the plane runways, where Merlyn is called in to attack them both. After a bit of banter between the two, an arrow of Merlyn's falls, forcing thm to flee again until Green Arrow is shot in the leg while running. The two hide behind luggage car and make a tourniquet for Arrow's leg as Merlyn continues to shoot. As Arrow asks why these assassins are after the Princess, Perdita states that after her father's recent death, she is not longer a Princess and is instead now the Queen. Trying to get at them behind their cover, Merlyn shoots a gasoline truck and the tank explodes, blasting Arrow and Perdita to the conveyer belts within the building. One of the the assassins from earlier faces off against Arrow now as they ride the conveyer belts through the lower passages of the airport. The villain's massive strength catches Oliver off guard for a moment but he then uses his bow as a weapon to push the other man off the of the belt and onto another below. With little time to revel in his victory, Arrow and Perdita then fall down a long chute and end up in baggage claim, where Merlyn immediately confronts them. Merlyn explains how he has defeated Arrow in their last 8 archery duels and Queen reassures Perdita that though he last 8 times, he has been practicing. As the two archers stand off with a single arrow each, both shoot and Green Arrow's cuts straight through Merlyn's and slices Merlyn's bowstring and cheek. Merlyn shows much shock and dismay just before passing out because of a smoke screen created by Queen's arrow. Count Verdigo enters from the opposite side of the room and immobilizes Perdita and Arrow with the intent to kill them. However, Black Canary appears from behind him and throws him to a wall using her Canary Cry. After thanking her, Green Arrow decides to finally propose to her as he had planned. Perdita remarks that she should say yes because, "Every queen needs a consort," and Oliver agrees that "every Queen does," referencing a pun. Black Canary says "Yes" and the two embrace and kiss and Perdita stands happily. Cast Adaptation Continuity See Also References